


Dead Goldfish

by LostAtBay



Series: Funny Jokes/Stories [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Dead goldfish, Funny, Humor, joke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 18:53:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18722923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostAtBay/pseuds/LostAtBay
Summary: A dead goldfish. That's all you need to know.





	Dead Goldfish

**Author's Note:**

> Here is another short funny story/joke in the series! Enjoy! :)

Little Tim was in the garden filling in a hole when his neighbor peered over the fence. Interested in what the rosy-cheeked youngster was up to, he politely asked, "What are you up to there, Tim?"

"My goldfish died," replied Tim tearfully, without looking up, "and I've just buried him."

The neighbor was concerned, "That's an awfully large hole for a goldfish, isn't it?"

Tim patted down the last heap of earth the replied, "That's because he's inside your freakin' cat."


End file.
